Baby—Baby—Baby
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Raut wajah pemuda itu memucat. Membayangkan ketika melihat soal ujian di depan nya besok. Sedangkan ia belum belajar sama sekali. Pilihan yang sama-sama membuat hidupnya suram. Banyak cabang yang mengharuskan ia berbicara satu persatu. Namun pilihan nya hanya ada satu, dan jika salah—yang ada tendangan maut dari wanita itu yang akan dihadiahkan. *For Event 'Ujian Sekolah'


Pemuda itu tampak frustasi. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat berantakan. Malam sudah larut, sementara pemuda itu masih duduk dengan kaki yang menjulur dan kedua tangan yang tertumpu di belakang punggungnya. Menyangganya agar ia tidak goyah. Alisnya menukik tajam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan nya.

Kerutan di wajahnya yang cukup tampan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tengah menahan BAB. Tidak—Tidak. Dia tidak sedang menahan BAB. Dia hanya sedang menahan agar tangan nya tidak lantas mengayun dan memukul bayi kecil berambut hijau dipangkuan nya saat ini. Bermain-main seolah tidak merasa berdosa dengan buku pelajaran nya.

Bukan. Ia tidak kesal dengan kelakuan bayi itu yang seolah tidak berdosa.

Hembusan nafas panjangnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah lelah. Ia sebenarnya harus belajar saat ini. Menghapalkan rumus-rumus yang tidak ia mengerti untuk besok. Tapi kenyataan yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah mahkluk kecil itu sedang asik sendiri.

Mau bicarapun percuma. Ketika ia mengomel—akan ada orang lain yang membela mahkluk kecil dipangkuan nya ini. Sedangkan bayi itu? Dia hanya akan menjawab hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Melemparnya? Itupun percuma. Yang ada sama saja dengan ia yang menggali kuburan maut untuk dirinya sendiri. Tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan oleh _Ibu_ dari bayi itu membuatnya kaku. Bukan berarti tidak dapat bergerak. Hanya saja. Terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu karena tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan oleh sang _Ibu._

Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata kehijauan yang berada di depan nya. Berdiri dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan dada. Raut wajahnya yang dingin serta matanya yang terlihat menakutkan membuat pemuda itu sudah was-was sendiri dibuatnya. Wanita yang dikenal oleh keluarganya sebagai Ibu dari bayi dipangkuan nya yang bernama Beel. Bayi Beel yang sama sekali berbeda dari wanita itu.

Bahkan dilihat dari bagaimanapun, kesamaan bayi Beel dengan gadis yang berada di depan nya sama sekali tidak ada. Keluarganyalah yang terlalu polos—bodoh—sehingga langsung mengiyakan begitu saja gadis yang berada di depan nya untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Mengaku bahwa bayi Beel adalah anaknya sementara gadis itu telah melahirkan bayi Beel tanpa ada dirinya di samping gadis itu.

Dan itu semua bohong.

Mengatakan bagaimanapun kepada keluarganya kalau ia hanya ditipu—itupun percuma. Salah-salah ia yang akan terkena tendangan maut dari kakaknya.

Kepalanya terangkat. Matanya yang berwarna kelabu menatap kearah gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ada perasaan ragu di dalam hatinya ketika melihat kilatan di mata berwarna hijau lembut itu. Seolah pengancaman secara langsung kepadanya bahwa ia harus diam.

Melakukan dan menuruti apapun yang dilakukan Bayi Beel tanpa perlawanan. Raja ketiga yang akan menduduki tahta Iblis—tengah ia asuh. Raja berukuran kecil—berbentuk bayi yang bahkan belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar—atau memang belum bisa berbicara hal-hal yang jelas sama sekali?

Entahlah.

Raut wajah pemuda itu memucat. Membayangkan ketika melihat soal ujian di depan nya besok. Sedangkan ia belum belajar sama sekali. Pilihan yang sama-sama membuat hidupnya suram. Banyak cabang yang mengharuskan ia berbicara satu persatu. Namun pilihan nya hanya ada satu, dan jika salah—yang ada tendangan maut dari wanita itu yang akan dihadiahkan.

Ia memang harus bicara, tapi jika memang salah, bagaimana nanti yang akan ia terima—namun jika ia tidak bicara, bagaimana ia harus belajar untuk besok!? Besok adalah satu hari dari tiga hari yang menentukan bahwa ia akan lulus atau tidak! dan bagaimana jika mahkluk berambut hijau itu bermain-main dipangkuan nya seraya melipat-lipat kertas berisi materi penting itu!

"Kenapa Tatsumi?"

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil Tatsumi itu menoleh. Menemukan tatapan tajam dari gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri dengan bersidekap. Kepalanya dengan refleks menggeleng. Menghindari badai maut yang baru saja akan mengenai dirinya. Salah-salah payung gadis itu akan menancap disalah satu otonomi tubuhnya.

Tangan pemuda itu terangkat. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri. Rasa bingung dan bimbang berkecamuk. Bingung. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa pada gadis itu untuk menjauhkan bayi mungil dipangkuan nya ini. Melepaskan benda yang akan menjadi penunjuk untuknya besok.

"Anoo—Hilda, bisa kau jauhkan bayi Beel dariku? Sekalian dengan bukunya juga."

Dia semakin berwajah bingung. Apalagi dengan tatapan mata gadis itu yang seolah mengurungnya dalam ketajaman yang luar biasa. Gugup dan kikuk yang ia rasakan ketika tubuh itu membungkuk dan wajahnya yang tepat berada di depan nyapun membuatnya salah tingkah. Apalagi bayi dipangkuan nya yang sedari tadi diam. Seolah memberikan dukungan tersendiri kepada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat namun menusuk. Terdengar di telinga si lelaki yang bernama Oga Tatsumi itu. Lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata kelabu di depan nya. Gugup yang dirasakan nya semakin bertambah kala ia diam. Bukan karena berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang berada di depan nya. Hanya saja terlalu takut terkena dampak dari wanita rubah itu.

Wanita Rubah?

Oga Tatsumi mengatainya begitu. Kenapa? Hildagarde atau yang biasa dipanggil Hilda itu menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak terkecuali menjebaknya untuk mendapatkan level dewa yang dimiliki oleh bayi Beel yang berada dipangkuan nya itu.

Kedua tangan nya terangkat. Mendorong bahu Hilda perlahan-lahan. Ragu dirasakan nya ketika kulitnya mengenai permukaan halus yang tidak terhalang pakaian itu. Wanita itu berdiri kembali. Tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Tetap diam menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda yang hanya diam, namun di dalam pikiran nya berkecamuk jawaban-jawaban yang tidak dapat terlontar.

"Besok ada ujian. Mau tidak mau aku harus belajar."

Helaan nafas itu terdengar jelas di telinga wanita yang memakai pakaian berwarna hitam itu. Matanya kembali memicing tajam. Pikiran buruk mulai merasuki hati pemuda itu. Entah akan terkena pukulan maut dari Hilda, atau gadis itu akan membiarkan nya lolos untuk besok.

Kedua tangan gadis itu terlipat di depan dada. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut pirang itu. Namun Tatsumi merasakan hawa tidak enak yang berada di sekitarnya sekarang. Kilatan aneh yang berada di mata gadis itupun membuatnya resah sendiri sekarang. Yang pasti bukan pikiran baik yang menjalar di pikiran wanita itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Bibir wanita itu kembali tertarik ke sisi. Seolah memang sengaja bermain-main pada Tatsumi yang menggeram karenanya. "Tapi jatah uang jajanmu sebulan akan kusita untuk membeli susu Tuanku."

Kerutan di kening Tatsumi bertambah. Hilda yang melihatnya hanya menatap Tatsumi dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kenapa harus uang jajanku!? Selama sebulan pula!" Protes itu dilayangkan oleh Tatsumi pada pengasuh sayang bayi. Kilatan di matanya yang indah tidak membuat Tatsumi kembali gentar. Dia malah menatap balik Hilda dengan tajam. Beradu pandangan, Hilda akhirnya mengalah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang tercetak kemerahan samar di pipinya.

Tatsumi menghela nafas. Melirik bayi Beel yang diam dengan kelakuan kedua orang tua nya yang tengah bertengkar. Rautnya yang seakan bingung membuat Tatsumi yang melihatnya merasa sedikit iba.

Tangan kekar pemuda itu lalu mengangkat tubuh bayi Beel yang lumayan berat. Hilda agak tersentak dengan kelakuan pemuda itu yang tidak biasanya, namun perlahan-lahan kilatan di matanya berubah menjadi pandangan lembut ketika melihat bayi Beel sudah berada di dalam pelukan Tatsumi yang tengah berbaring.

Ada rasa hangat di hatinya yang menyebar ketika melihat hal itu. Tidak dapat di jabarkan dan di jelaskan secara jelas kenapa perasaan ini ada. Hanya saja ada perasaan kuat yang ingin ikut memeluk bayi Beel dengan Tatsumi di dalamnya. Membuat memori indah tersendiri bersama pemuda itu.

Hilda menggeleng. Menyingkirkan pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya barusan.

"Tidurlah—kita beli susu untuk bayi Beel besok. Soal ujian, aku yakin Furuichi pasti mau memberiku contekan."

Suara itu membuat Hilda menoleh. Menemukan Tatsumi masih dalam posisinya semula. Berbaring dengan bayi Beel yang berada di dalam dekapan nya. Seolah ayah dan anak yang benar-benar akur saat ini. Dua orang yang bersatu akibat ikatan batin, bukan karena suatu janji atau memang perintah.

Diam-diam Hilda tersenyum sedih memikirkan nya. Tangan nya terangkat. Menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang merasa sesak. Perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang?

"Jangan memikirkan bagaimana aku jajan. Aku akan membawa bekal besok."

Hilda tersentak begitu dilihatnya Tatsumi menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Ia rasa Oga Tatsumi tidak begitu kejam juga. Buktinya dia mau berkorban uang jajan untuk Beel, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

_~Ryuuhei Tamura~_


End file.
